In a networked environment, such as the Internet or other networks, content providers can provide information for public presentation on resources, for example web pages, documents, applications, and/or other resources. The first-party content can include text, video, and/or audio information provided by the first-party content providers via, for example, a resource server for presentation on a user device, such as a mobile device, over the Internet. Some content providers are using cloud solution providers for storage, to serve the first-party content, to execute software as a service (SaaS), execute other Cloud software, and to manage content such as application data. Comparisons between cloud solution providers can be difficult, particularly with changing workloads, cost goals, and performance goals.